1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a message optimization system and, more particularly, to a system and method for recommending a grammar for a message campaign used by a message optimization system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commercial advertising has undergone a significant shift in the past decade. Traditional media advertising, taking the form of newspapers, magazines, television commercials, radio advertising, outdoor advertising, and direct mail, etc., has been decreasing as the primary method of reaching an audience, especially as related to certain target demographics or types of products. New media advertising, in the form of Popup, Flash, banner, Popunder, advergaming, email advertising, mobile advertising, etc., has been increasing in prominence.
One characteristic of new media advertising is the need to capture an audience's (viewers, readers, or listeners) attention with limited text. For example, with a banner or text message, the sponsor of the advertising message may only have a finite number of characters to persuade its audience to act by clicking on a link, texting back a message, etc. As a result, companies are increasingly interested in how to optimize their message, and the components in the message, to increase the message's response rate. International Publication Number WO 2011/076318 A1 discloses a system and method for optimizing a message and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In this system, the message is divided into components and multiple values are tested for each component to determine the best response rates.
The best message optimization system, however, is only as good as its starting values. In the past, a user, or campaign manager, would manually choose the starting values. However, an inexperienced campaign manager may not know what values to start with. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for recommending an initial grammar for a message campaign used by a message optimization system based on the data from previous campaigns.